


Drive-in cinema

by pesca7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wooyoung is there for a sec, female!hongjoong
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesca7/pseuds/pesca7
Summary: 金弘中建議去汽車電影院時，丁潤浩忍不住挑眉。「姐姐不是每次看電影都睡著嗎？」「但那部電影友榮說很好看啊！而且也是我喜歡的題材。」「你上次也說沒關係可以陪我一起看英雄電影，但十分鐘就睡著了。」「我這次真的會努力保持清醒啦——！」
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 4





	Drive-in cinema

金弘中建議去汽車電影院時，丁潤浩忍不住挑眉。  
「姐姐不是每次看電影都睡著嗎？」他可沒忘記兩人剛開始約會時金弘中沒看二十分鐘電影就倒在他肩上睡到完場。  
「但那部電影友榮說很好看啊！而且也是我喜歡的題材。」  
「你上次也說沒關係可以陪我一起看英雄電影，但十分鐘就睡著了。」  
「我這次真的會努力保持清醒啦——！」  
丁潤浩雖然一點都不相信金弘中的話，但還是不會拒絕跟她出門約會的機會；他們吃過飯後就開車到金弘中指定的露天汽車電影院，兩人坐到後座、舒適地窩在一起觀賞大銀幕。  
果不其然，電影才放了十分鐘金弘中就開始哈欠連連；丁潤浩沒好氣地捏了捏她的鼻子，金弘中馬上拍開他的手嘟囔說自己沒有睡著。他的小女友在他懷裡變換了好幾次姿勢，最後坐直身子、把手擱到他的大腿上。  
丁潤浩專心看了幾分鐘電影，回過神來時金弘中放在他大腿上的手已不知何時摸到褲襠；他無奈地在昏暗的燈光中看著女友故作專心看電影的側臉，把她的手牽過來十指緊扣。金弘中沒有安份很久，丁潤浩才剛看到銀幕上換了個場景，對方另一隻手已經襲上他的胯間。  
「姐姐不看電影嗎？」丁潤浩哭笑不得地看著積極地解他褲頭的金弘中。  
「我太專心看的話會睡著啊！你不是很清楚嗎。」  
金弘中理直氣壯地回道，順利拉下褲子拉鍊後把丁潤浩的男根從內褲裡掏出來、毫不含糊地為他手淫。丁潤浩忍不住輕嘶一聲——金弘中乾燥的手直接套弄莖身，略顯粗暴的刺激令他有點招架不住。  
「你要跟我說畫面在演什麼喔，不然我跟不上劇情。」  
就算是在漆黑的環境下，丁潤浩還是肯定他看到金弘中得意的笑容；他還沒反應過來，對方已經彎身把他的頂端含進濕暖的口腔裡。  
「啊⋯⋯」  
金弘中跪趴在椅子上賣力地給他口交、屁股翹得高高的。不像平常在家裡那樣，丁潤浩無法好好看清金弘中為他口交時每個漂亮的表情；狹小的車廂裡他感到金弘中也含得有點吃力，但是他可沒漏聽逐漸遠去的電影對白之間金弘中興奮的鼻息。剛好今天金弘中穿的是連身長裙，丁潤浩便不客氣地把裙擺撩到腰間、從腳踝開始輕撫金弘中細長的雙腿。  
「姐姐看不到畫面一定很難知道劇情吧⋯⋯那最少要好好聽對白啊。」  
丁潤浩一邊說著，右手繼續撫摸女友的小腿，左手則是撥開蓋住金弘中臉蛋的長髮、把頭髮撥到耳後再頂胯把自己的陽物餵進對方嘴巴深處。他按住對方的後腦節制地頂了兩下，然後拍拍金弘中的屁股示意他繼續；他的姐姐立刻就低下頭把他含得更深了一點。  
丁潤浩不禁失笑；金弘中積極的樣子在他眼中真的是可愛極了。  
金弘中努力幫他口交的同時，丁潤浩也沒有怠慢。他來回地一點點向上輕撫對方那雙細腿，最後摸到高高翹起的屁股、揉弄對方的臀肉。他開始隔著內褲輕按金弘中的陰部時，很快就感到那人停下動作喘了一口氣；丁潤浩集中按壓敏感的那點，沒多久就聽到金弘中呼吸節奏變得紊亂、內褲上也濕了一片。  
金弘中抬起頭來看他；他的姐姐嘴唇濕濕亮亮的，跟被她舔得濕硬的柱身一樣映照出細碎的投影光芒。  
「電影放了半個小時姐姐還醒著⋯⋯是新紀錄呢？」  
丁潤浩把她抱進懷裡，親了親她的嘴唇。金弘中捧著他的臉迷戀地親了好一會，最後因為丁潤浩的手不住地在裙下隔著內褲磨擦她的私處才停下來。  
「潤浩呀⋯⋯」  
她的聲音帶著撒嬌，身下卻是不安份地在丁潤浩停下挑逗後還繼續用下體磨著他的指腹。他知道金弘中說不出口想要在這裡做；但是她動情的反應已然是明白的請求。  
「我想現在跟姐姐做⋯⋯可以嗎？」  
金弘中有點局促地看了看四周：他們的車窗都貼上了反光紙、周遭的車也零零落落地停了在比較遠的地方。丁潤浩看得出來金弘中一定是臉紅了；他的姐姐猶豫了沒多久，就低下頭來再次親吻他。  
「那潤浩要努力讓我不要睡著啊⋯⋯」  
丁潤浩幫金弘中把身上的衣服全數脫掉，從她的包包摸來保險套戴上後，便讓她跨坐到自己的大腿上。金弘中按住他的肩慢慢往下坐，把他的陽物完全吞進體內才長長舒了一口氣。  
金弘中跪在他雙腿的兩側，主動地上下開始吞吐起來。丁潤浩雙手揉著她的臀肉，不時大力拍打一下的話，金弘中就會顫抖著夾緊他喘氣。  
她豐滿有彈性的胸部隨著騎乘的動作上下晃動，看得丁潤浩恍神；金弘中的動作開始慢下來時，他就隨著對方的節奏一下一下往上頂弄，沒多久就把她幹得呻吟連連。  
「姐姐⋯⋯現在電影正好放到床戲呢？」  
「嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯？什麼⋯⋯」  
「男主角剛剛親了女主角的脖子⋯⋯」丁潤浩在金弘中脖側輕咬了一口。「現在在摸她的胸部⋯⋯姐姐的胸部摸起來感覺比她更軟呢⋯⋯」  
「哈嗯、你專心一點⋯⋯啊啊！」  
「這不是很專心在告訴姐姐電影在演什麼嗎？」丁潤浩拍了拍她的屁股；金弘中整個人軟倒在他懷裡、柔軟的胸脯隔著薄薄的上衣貼上他的胸膛。「現在男主角要插進去了⋯⋯」  
丁潤浩緊握著她的腰，用力向上頂弄了好幾下；金弘中無意識地跟著嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，聲音跟電影裡的漸漸重疊。  
「姐姐也該是時候看看銀幕在放什麼了⋯⋯」  
丁潤浩把金弘中抱起、讓她站好後隨即把她轉了個身，協助她背對自己坐下來。他重新插進她濕熱小穴的深處，一手按住她的腰身好讓自己能頂弄她的緊穴，另一手則是摸上她搖晃的嫩乳揉弄。他感到金弘中的乳頭在自己手心裡變得硬挺，呻吟喘息的聲浪亦因多重的刺激而漸漸變高；她焦慮地牽起他的手、把他的食指送進自己嘴巴裡賣力舔弄，把淫靡的床第之聲壓成嗚嗚的低鳴。  
丁潤浩感到金弘中的窄道緊縮了幾下，多年的交往之下他熟知這是對方快將高潮的徵兆。他把手指從金弘中的嘴巴裡抽出來，轉而摸上她已經冒頭挺立的陰蒂撥弄；她的反應幾近是即時的，沒被他逗弄了多久就整個人顫抖了起來。  
「嗯嗯⋯⋯要到了、潤浩啊——！」  
金弘中驚叫出聲，雙手握緊了他的手臂，小穴也一波一波地揪緊、溢出濕黏的液體。丁潤浩被她夾得下腹一緊，在濕熱的小穴裡頂了兩下後亦達到了高潮。  
他讓自己雙臂環住金弘中的腰，偏頭親吻她汗濕的額側。

おまけ  
「姐姐上次說要和你看那部電影，怎樣？很厲害吧？」  
「啊⋯⋯嗯。」  
丁潤浩無法回應興奮地要跟他聊劇情的鄭友榮，低下頭為對方倒滿了酒杯。  
「我覺得第一次交手的那裡鏡頭剪接得很好，但我覺得你會比較喜歡最後那邊——欵，你怎麼都不說話？」  
「呃——」  
「你真的有去看電影嗎？」  
「去是有去啦⋯⋯」  
鄭友榮瞇起眼睛。  
「你該不會是⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯我保證不是你想的那樣！」

**Author's Note:**

> 就是你想的那樣丫友榮……XDDDD


End file.
